Past is Prolog
by 9909
Summary: This will be a collection of short stories to set up background for an up-coming series I'm planning to write. This will contain an OC possibly more and will contain extreme AU. See note in each chapter for extra info.
1. Before the Legend I

NOTE:This is a very AU story that will eventually span all three games mixed in with elements from different games in regards my OC Isaya (eye-say-ah). I do not own any aspects of the Mass Effect game franchise or any other game aspects I may use, which will mainly be Borderlands and The Last Remnant that(I also do not own).Will only use elements of previously mentioned titles **not** characters, so don't ask. Later explanations will be provided upon request via review or a collection of shorts to lay down info for the up coming series, so it's** post** Mass Effect.

1:Before the Legend I CE:2155(Shepards)

It was a cold and rainy day on earth. A small funeral was being held to lay to rest one of the best soldiers the Alliance had ever seen, Matthew Shepard. A grieving mother stood dressed in black while an admiral rambled on. Her name is Hanna Shepard.

As the procession came to a close she was approached by an old friend of Matthew's, David Anderson. He simply laid a hand on her shoulder as the fact that her husband was dead finally came crashing down on her. As her body began to rack with sobs Anderson wraps his arm around her shoulder for comfort.

"Oh David, who would do such a thing," she sobs out in anguish. "i don't know Hanna," he says as he stares at Matthew's tombstone, "But I will look into only thing we have to go on is the strange diamond symbol left behind from the casing of the bomb." As they walk to Anderson's sky car Hanna says, "What am I going to tell the kids," and breaks into another fit of sobs. Anderson looks at her seriously and says, "You tell them the truth. Their father was a brave man who died fighting to preserve humanity's integrity and the people he 't worry when the time comes I handle it." She looks at him shocked. He chuckles, "What, you didn't think you'd be in this alone did you? I am their godfather after all." She gives her own chuckle and for the first time, since receiving the horrible news of her husband's death, Hanna Shepard smiled.

Data archive CE:2155 Matthew Shepard receives highest Alliance honors for his sacrifice in preventing a terrorist bombing on an element zero shipment by removing the bomb via shuttle. Estiments show that if the shipment had exploded the resulting shock wave would have caused significant damage to the Eden Prime colony. Producing a massive increase in biotic potentials is guessed to be the objective of the bombing. No further data is avaliable.


	2. Before the Legend II

Note: For a family home reference the Shepards are going to have a temporary apartment in London.

2:Before the Legend CE: 2158 April 11 (Shepards)

_"Oh, David. they keep asking about him. I've told them everything about him _

except...except..."

"Don't worry Hanna. I think it's about time I kept my promise. I'll tell them after dinner tonight"

Two children are playing in an up scale apartment in down town London. A boy with dark red hair is creeping around behind a lather couch, that's facing large windows over looking London. An orange haired girl is crouched behind the other side peeking around the corner of the opposite end, searching for the boy. She has yet to notice the boy sneaking up behind her. He continues to creep until he directly crouching behind her.

He quickly grasp her shoulder and shouts "Boo!" she lets out a surprised shriek, "Found you!" The children then begin a fierce game of tag. They chase each other around for a few minutes until they hear the front door slide open.

A woman dressed in an Alliance dress uniform enters. "Mommy!" the girl runs up to the woman. Hanna Shepard sweeps her little girl into a hug and spins her. A man steps in through the still open door also dressed in an Alliance dress uniform. When the boy notices him, he comes running, "Uncle Anderson!" Anderson sweeps the boy into a hug just as the Hanna did with her daughter.

The girl looks at him and ask, "Are you here for our birthday dinner?" Anderson smiles at her and replies, "Why yes I am miss Kira Shepard." Kira giggles in reply to his answer. The boy in Anderson's arms gives a sly smile, "So...did you bring us anything?" Hanna gives her son a slight scold, "Jonathan Shepard."

Anderson just lets out an amused snort, "Now what kind of godfather would I be if I didn't bring you two something for your birthday, but you'll get it only before bed tonight," Jonathan puts on a frown, "Aw man, we have to wait that long. I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Sure you can. Tell you what. You behave yourself through dinner and I'll even throw in a bedtime story, " Anderson says while smirking at the young boy's antics. "Yay, story. You tell the best stories Uncle Anderson. Will it be one about Commander Matthew? " Kira smiled at him.

Hanna and Anderson share a knowing and sad look. He smiles back and responds, "Of course it will sweetheart." Hanna begins to sit Kira back on her feet with Anderson following suit with Jonathan. "Alright you two. Go get cleaned up, while the captain and I fix your birthday dinner," Hanna says slipping her mask of motherhood on. The kids race off to their respective rooms to clean up, while Hanna and Anderson move toward the kitchen to begin dinner.

Hanna turns toward Anderson and places a comforting hand on his shoulder and says, "Thank you for doing this." He places his hand over hers resting on his shoulder and smiles. He lets the silences sit for a moment before asking in a serious tone, "Are you sure they're ready to know?"

She gives his shoulder a friendly pat before withdrawing it and replies, "They're just as curious as Matt was. Eventually they will put two and two together. I'd rather tell them then let them think I've tried to hid it from them. If your having second thoughts I'd be-" Anderson quickly cuts her off, "No, not at all. I just want to know if you feel that it's the right time." Hanna nods her head, "Yes. I feel that it is. They'll be starting school soon and I don't want it to cause a hole to form in their hearts, you know?"

"So any heads up, what did you get them this year?" Hanna asked with an air of curiosity. Anderson smiles to himself and pulls out two velvet boxes from a small gift bag he managed to hid inside his uniform jacket. One side of each box had a translucent side to show off the jewelry they contained.

"Something to keep Matt near their hearts after tonight. Had to have them recrafted after...you know," he smiles sadly. Each box held matching identical chains with different pendant pieces. "John will be more interested in the tag I think, while I belive Kira will be more interested in the ring, " he said while showing Hanna the boxes. One chain had an I.D. tag with a slightly stand out N7 mark imprinted on both sides, while the other chain had a ring engraved also with an N7 mark as well as intricate designs covering the rest of the band.

Hanna lightly touches each case and gives a small smile. "I'm sure they'll love them," she let out a small sigh then smirks at Anderson, "We better get started on that dinner then." He places both boxes back into the bag, then places the bag back into his jacket as they head to the kitchen together.

Note: Well there's chapter two. Thought I'd give an explanation of what happened to Shep's dad at least my version. Visit my profile to vote on polls but be warned I often have way out there ideas about pairings. Also after chapter 3 the years may start to skip around, so pay attention to that.


End file.
